


polish

by Grassy



Series: Love in Theory and Practice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: lover100, F/M, Fluff, Non-Massacre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was dyed in her color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	polish

**Author's Note:**

> These two can be so adorable~♥ (Also, I have a particular kink for Itachi with painted nails.)
> 
> Prompt: #007 - Hands.

The brush stilled in Sakura’s hand, twisted slightly to keep the color from falling onto her work before she continued on.

“Hmm…” Lips pursed to blow lightly at the drying polish. The hand she held in her own was still as only a ninja could be.

“Satisfied?”

Sakura glanced up from where color slicked wetly down another nail. A gleeful smile brightened the intent focus of her features.

Itachi loved that smile. Especially when Sakura directed it his way.

“Not yet. I’m getting there~” Sakura crooned as she went back to her work.

Dark eyes perused the hand already completed, coated nails dried without smudges or prints. Neat, just as he preferred, even if the color wasn’t his usual choice. He didn’t mind the change.

The rich, Haruno red that Sakura painted him with was more than fine by Itachi.


End file.
